Aprendendo a Viver
by Sayumii
Summary: Ele, um jovem gênio da medicina. Ela, uma talentosa pintora que procurava o seu modelo perfeito. E o encontrou. HitsuHina -Universo Alternativo- Fic em homenagem a MeiMei :D
1. O médico e a artista

_**Aprendendo a viver**_

_**Capítulo 01: O médico e a artista**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hinamori encarou a tela não terminada e deu um suspiro, enxugando a testa. Por mais que tentasse aquela pintura não ficava do jeito que queria. Ela ficava tão... sem vida.

Desistindo de tentar obter alguma coisa, ela saiu do seu ateliê e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Do que ela precisava no momento era de um banho quente. E talvez de uma xícara de café preto bem forte.

* * *

Hitsugaya encarou a velha senhora a sua frente. Estava cansado de ver tantos "doentes". Eles não tinham nada verdadeiro, somente coisas simples e idiotas que podiam se curar, se eles ficassem parados em casa pelo menos um dia.

Mas ele não podia falar o que realmente pensava. Que tudo isso era uma chatice. Pois ele era, Hitsugaya Toushirou, o gênio da medicina, que havia se formado com 16 anos na faculdade e hoje trabalhava em busca da cura da AIDS. Era uma vida difícil.

-"Quero ir para a casa..." - ele pensou de repente

Ele quase riu com este pensamento. Ele nunca teve uma casa de verdade. Seus pais haviam morrido muito cedo e ele fora para um orfanato, ainda criança. Lá não se relacionava com ninguém a não ser com Renji (viajei xD), seu amigo para todas as horas. E quando não estava com ele, estava na biblioteca local, lendo livros sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Tanto que aos 10 anos já estava no colegial e já era considera um gênio pela maioria das pessoas.

Mal sabiam elas, que o que ele mais desejava era poder ser alguém normal... Alguém sem toda aquela genialidade e aquela barreira que o afastava das pessoas.

-Hitsugaya-sensei... Algum problema? - a senhora chamou o pequeno gênio de volta a realidade

-Uhm? Oh, não senhora Aizawa. Quais são os sintomas que a senhora está sentindo?

Hitsugaya ouviu paciente todos os incríveis sintomas que a mulher descrevia. Ela devia ser uma mulher de ferro para aguentar tanta coisa.

- Já sei o que receitar para a senhora. Só um momento - ele pegou um bloquinho que estava em cima da sua mesa e começou a escrever o nome de um medicamento bem caro. Agora aquela senhora iria ficar feliz e iria parar de ficar inventando sintomas para lhe visitar toda a semana.

- Arigatou sensei! Não sei o que faria sem o senhor! - disse a mulher lhe dando um falso sorriso e lhe apertando a mão

- "Iria encontrar outro para incomodar..." - o médico pensou, mas não tomou coragem para falar em voz alta.

Realmente ele precisava sair daquele lugar...

-SENSEIIIII - uma cabeleira ruiva apareceu na porta com um simpático e divertido no rosto

- O que foi, Matsumoto? - disse o médico com uma face entediada olhando a secretária. Odiava admitir, mas a única coisa que gostava naquele consultório era Matsumoto. Era a única, além de Renji, para quem ele conseguia se abrir

-Bom, eu vim saber, que como já acabamos com as consultas de hoje, eu poderia sair... Hoje é meu aniversário de casamento com o Gin e queria fazer uma surpresa... - disse ela com um sorriso alegre na face, olhando o homem a sua frente

-Claro, Claro... Vá Matsumoto... - disse ele, ignorando a secretária e guardando alguns papéis, mas imediatamente sentiu falta de ar. Matsumoto tinha dado um de seus abraços sufocantes de novo

-ARIGATOU, SENSEI! - ela solta Hitsugaya e corre em direção à porta, sumindo de vista

Toushirou ficou massageando o pescoço durante algum tempo, se recuperando. Realmente precisava parar de ignorar Matsumoto, ou ia morrer sufocado um dia desses. Tirou o jaleco branco que usava, deixando-o nas costas da cadeira, e se levantou pegando a pasta e o celular em cima da mesa. Quando saiu da sala, teve vontade de largar tudo e ir correndo atrás de Matsumoto. Toda a papelada estava em cima da mesa ainda, formando uma enorme pilha. Deu um suspiro. Resolveria isso amanhã, quando estivesse descansado.

* * *

-Ahhhh, não tem nenhuma maldita pessoa nessa cidade, que seja o que eu quero! - disse a jovem de cabelos negros, olhando as pessoas na rua da janela de seu quarto.

Havia resolvido comprar essa casa, numa avenida movimentada de Londres, porque adorava observar as pessoas. Podia ser barulhento, mas a quantidade de pessoas diferentes que passavam ali todos os dias, a faziam se sentir imensamente inspirada.

Pena que por estes tempos, observar as pessoas não a ajudavam a ter idéia para nada. Ela não encontrava um modelo perfeito. Ela não encontrava a pessoa que servia de modelo para poder dar vida a sua maior pintura.

Hinamori deu um suspiro e voltou a olhar a janela. Mas assim que olhou, prendeu a respiração. Ali estava o seu modelo. Saiu correndo do quarto, tropeçando em tudo, pegou o casaco e saiu correndo pela rua. Ela sabia que devia estar parecendo uma louca correndo assim, mas não se importava. Só queria alcançar aquele rapaz e lhe fazer o pedido. Assim que o avistou novamente, correu mais rápido e pousou o mão no ombro dele, e se dobrou, tentando normalizar a sua respiração.

* * *

Toushirou andava olhando as lojas desinteressado. Não queria ir para aquele lugar que os outros chamavam de casa, mas para algum lugar, que pudesse chamar de casa. Um lugar aconchegante e que ele adorasse estar.

Deu um suspiro, mas sentiu uma mão lhe tocar delicamente no ombro. Se virou, esperando encontrar alguma de suas clientes, mas o que viu foi uma moça,arfante. Parecia que ela havia corrido meio mundo.

-Oe... Tudo bem com você? - ele se abaixou até a altura dela e tentou encarar os olhos dela, mas isso foi um erro. Assim que ela levantou o rosto, ele encarou dois belos orbes achocolatados, lhe encarando com curiosidade.

* * *

Hinamori encarava os olhos do misterioso rapaz a sua frente com uma intensa curiosidade. Eles eram uma mistura muito linda de verde e azul, numa proporção perfeita. Não tinha muito nem do um nem do outro. Ahhh, como ela adoraria poder fazer aquela cor. Aquilo só lhe deu mais vontade de fazer aquele homem seu modelo. Foi nesse instante que reparou a situação que estavam agora. Os rostos estavaam muito próximos e eles estavam agachados no meio da avenida principal!

Hinamori retomou a compostura e sorriu para Hitsugaya, lhe estendendo a mão e começando a falar entusiasmadamente.

-Prazer, senhor! Me chamo Hinamori Momo e sou pintora. Quando estava observando as pessoas, não pude deixar de lhe notar. O senhor seria o modelo perfeito para a minha nova pintura. Gostaria de saber se estaria interessado.

* * *

Hitsugaya parou e fitou com os ohlos arregalados a mulher a sua frente. Ela nem ao menos lhe conhecia direito e já lhe fazia um convite. Assim? Mas... Ela nem ao menos sabia quem ele era. E era difícil achar alguém naquela cidade que não soubesse quem era Hitsugaya Toushirou. Aquilo bem que poderia ser interessante...

-Poderíamos conversar com mais calma, Hinamori? Talvez eu aceite a sua proposta...

-CLARO! Errr... Quer dizer... Claro, senhor

-Não me chame de senhor. Meu nome é Hitsugaya Toushirou, prazer.

- É um prazer conhece-lo, Hitsugaya-san. Bom... Se quiser acertar os detalhes pode passar lá me casa, amanhã.Meu atelier fica no sotão e se tudo estiver certo, já podemos começar a trabalhar amanhã mesmo! - ela remexeu nos bolsos do casaco e retirou um pequeno cartão com seu nome, endereço e telefones.

-"É bom sempre botar um desses, dentro de cada casaco..." - pensou a morena, ao entregar o cartão

-Claro, Hinamori. Então... Até amanhã, não?

-Claro, Hitsugaya-san! Até amanhã - ela deu um pequeno aceno com as mãos e se virou andando na direção oposta a dele. Melhor dizendo... Saltitando na direção oposta a dele

-"EU CONSEGUI!" - a garota não se aguentava de felicidade

Hitsugaya olhou o pequeno cartão mais uma vez e sorriu. Talvez aquilo animasse um pouco a sua monótona vida.

* * *

_**N.A: x.x'**_

_**São quase 3 da matina e eu aqui escrevendo, só porque a MeiMei me pediu XD. Então essa fic eu dedico em homenagem à ela.**_

_**Críticas/Sugestões/Piadas/Receitas**_

_**Apertem no botãozinho roxo ali do lado e façam a velha Sayu feliz :D**_

_**Ah, e em breve teremos uma capa para a fic -**_


	2. Detalhes

**_Aprendendo a Viver_**

**_Capítulo 02: Detalhes

* * *

_**

-VOCÊ O QUÊ? - Rukia berrava em pleno nos pulmões

-Eu achei o meu modelo, Rukia. Simples. - disse Hinamori de costras servindo duas xícaras de chá

-Mas você simplesmente convida um cara que viu na rua? Como pode saber se ele não é perigoso ou um estuprador, hein?

-Fácil. Pelos olhos dele. São olhos puros. Não são olhos de alguém que pretende me assediar sexualmente - Hinamori agora depositava uma xícara ne frente da amiga e se sentou na sua frente

-Não sei, Hina... Não me sinto segura...

-Rukia, vai ficar tudo bem. E ele ainda nem disse se vai ser ou não. Ele falou que ia passar aqui mais tarde para acertar os detalhes, então é aí que eu vou saber se ele vai ser ou não.

-AQUI? HINAMORI VOCÊ PIROU?

-Lá vamos nós de novo... - disse a jovem de olhos chocolate suspirando.

* * *

-Eu acho que isso vai ser bom pra você, Toushirou. Verdade - Renji caminhava ao lado de Hitsugaya por uma avenida movimentada.

-Eu senti isso também. Por isso eu vou aceitar.

-Que ótimo! Você se livrar daquele consultório e daquelas riquinhas nojentas. Você pode iniciar um novo rumo na sua vida! - Renji quase dava saltinhos de felicidade

-Renji... Se controle. - Hitsugaya tinha uma gota na cabeça

-Mas quem sabe você até não consegue uma namorada?! - disse ele, olhando o médico com um sorriso sacana no rosto

-OE! - Toushirou tinha as bochechas coradas e olhava para Renji com um olhar que congelaria qualquer um

-Mas é verdade! Escultoras são bonitinhas e você pode arranjar uma, se for modelo.

-Renji... Você sabe que eu não quero um compromisso qualquer. Eu quero uma garota especial. Se fosse para ter uma coisa passageira, você sabe que eu podia ter quantas quisesse

-Metido...

* * *

-Rukia vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo...

-Ahhhh, então tá. Me liga mais tarde e me diz como foi. Promete? - disse a jovem de cabelos negros olhando para a amiga

-Claro! Como minha empresária, você tem o direito de saber!

-Sei Sei... Tá eu vou indo. Renji disse que iamos ao cinema hoje - Rukia já ia em direção a rua

-Bom filme pra vocês, viu? - disse Hinamori acenando

-Ja Ne! - a garota de olhos violetas virou à esquina

-Uhmmm, espero que Hitsugaya-san não demore a chegar...

Hinamori decidiu que enquanto seu futuro modelo não chegasse, ela iria tomar um bom banho. A aparência sempre conta nesses casos. Sorrindo, a artista se encaminhou para o seu quarto, disposta a fazer o rapaz ter uma exelente impressão sobre ela.

* * *

Hitsugaya olhava o cartão e olhava a casa a sua frente. É, aquela era a casa de Hinamori. Olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda era cedo. Mas preferia resolver isso de uma vez do que deixar para mais tarde. E além disso, tinha encarregado Matsumoto de desmarcar as consultas daquele dia. Eram só mulheres chatas com problemas idiotas de novo.

Subiu as escadinhas e suspirou, tocando a campainha. Esperava que Hinamori não se importasse de ele aparecer tão cedo...

* * *

-Uhm? Rukia deve ter esquecido as chaves de casa de novo... Ela sempre esqueçe... - Hinamori saiu da banheira e se cobriu com uma toalha, antes de sair correndo e abrir a porta.

-Rukia! Você... - Hinamori abriu a porta e não viu Rukia e sim Hitsugaya na sua porta de entrada.

Então fez a única coisa racional. Bateu a porta na cara de ele, com as bochechas queimando de vergonha.

* * *

Hitsugaya, estava com o rosto em chamas. Ele não esperava que Hinamori o recebsse daquele jeito. Mas ele não podia negar que ela tinha um belo corpo e ela ficava bem mais bonita com os cabelos soltos...

Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados tentando afastar esse tipo de coisa da sua mente. Não estava ali para apreciar a beleza de Hinamori, mas sim para acertar algumas coisas sobre seu futuro "segundo emprego'. Engolindo em seco, ele tocou a campainha novamente.

Hinamori corou novamente ao ouvir a campainha tocar de novo. Ela não esperava que ele viesse tão cedo para acertarem os detalhes...

-Baka! Você deveria ter chegado no horário, isso sim!

Tomando coragem, ela abriu a porta e só colocou a cabeça para fora, dando de cara com um corado Hitsugaya, que a encarava temeroso.

-Hitsugaya-san... Que prazer vê-lo novamente!

-Eto.. Digo o mesmo, Hinamori.

-Eu estava me preparando, pois achei que o nosso encontro iria ser somente mais tarde...

-Se você quiser eu volto mais tarde...

-IE! Eto.. Pode entrar... Só vou vestir alguma coisa e já lhe encontro... - disse ela abrindo a porta, dando espaço para o jovem gênio entrar em sua casa

Ele entrou dentro da casa da escultora, evitando olha-la diretamente. Olhou todo o lugar com curiosidade e admiração. Ele esperava que ela fosse bem mais excêntrica...

-Eto... A sala é logo ali a esquerda. Eu não demoro, Hitsugaya-san - disse a jovem, com sua voz doce, afastando-o de seus pensamentos

-Claro...

-Obrigada por esperar, Hitsugaya-san. - disse Hianmori entrando na sala, agora,, bem mais calma.

-Não foi problema algum, Hinamori. Bela casa.

-Arigatou! Bom... Suponho que você não queira perder tempo, não? Então vamos aos detalhes. Primeiro lhe pergunto. Quais são suas condições?

-não tenho muitas. Dinheiro não me interessa, estou fazendo isso somente por diversão e para me afastar um pouco da minha monótona vida. Meu único problema são os horários... Não são muito disponíveis...

-Não há problema! Eu posso ajustar os meus horários aos seus. Estou sempre disponível! Passo o dia todo em casa, trabalhando nas minhas telas!- disse a garota cheia de energia

-Eto...Sem probelmas... Acho que é só isso por enquanto...

-Sério?! Achei que você fosse pedir coisas muito estravagantes! - disse ela rindo

-Pode não parecer, mas prefiro coisas simples. Luxo demais me irrita.

-Bom irrita a nós dois... Agora que já terminamos aqui... Hora de pintar! - disse a artista, pegando a mão do jovm de cabelos brancos e o arrastando, porão abaixo.

É, Renji estava certo. Ia ser ótimo se livrar daquelas velhas chatas e daquele enfadonho consultório. Hinamori podia mudar sua vida...

* * *

_**N.A: Eu sei, que o capítulo ficou meio trash, mas eu até que gostei dele xD**_

_**Imaginar a cara do Shiro-chan quando viu a Hinamori só de toalha não tem preço XD**_

_**Arigatou pelos comentários :D**_

_**Me deixaram feliz pacas :D**_

_**Espero que comentem nesse também :3**_


	3. Entre Esboços, Abraços e Apelidos

_**Aprendendo a Viver**_

_**Capítulo 03: Entre Esboços, Abraços e Apelidos**_

* * *

Passar tempo muito tempo sentado nunca foi um problema para Hitsugaya. Nas aulas da faculdade ele sempre teve que ficar sentado, escutando as lições do professor. Algumas vezes ele tinha que passar da manhã à noite, sentado. E depois que ele se formou, passava sentado ouvindo as velhas senhoras que o usavam para dar sentido as suas vidas entediantes, porém...

Ele nunca tinha ficado sentado da maneira em que estava agora.

- Hinamori... Isso vai demorar muito? - A mão dele já estava começando a formigar de tanto segurar a caneta e os olhos já estava doendo de tanto fitar o papel branco. Ele duvidava que conseguisse mexer as pernas durante algum tempo, depois que aquela tortura chinesa terminasse.

- Hitsugaya-san, aguente só mais uns minutos! Já estou terminando o esboço! - A jovem de cabelos escuros sorriu ao ver a cara emburrada que o seu pequeno modelo estava fazendo. Ele ficava tão bonitinho assim!

Um minuto...

- "Hinamori! Você não pode pensar coisas assim! Daqui a pouco é VOCÊ que vai estar assediando ele sexualmente!" - A garota sacudiu a cabeça, tentando deixar o pensando do último minuto longe, e então voltou para o seu desenho.

Com mais alguns minutos com resmungos ocasionais do homem e sorrisos da garota, ela levante e vai na direção do médico.

- Pronto, Hitsugaya-san. Pode se mexer de novo.

- Até que enfim! - Ele largou a caneta em cima da mesa e se espreguiçou, tentando se livrar do enrejecimento do seu corpo.

- Quer ver como ficou? - Hinamori segurava o cardeno de desenhos fortemente junto ao corpo e tinha um sorriso tímido na face.

- Uhm... Claro... - Ela se aproximou e estendeu o início de seu mais recente trabalho para ele. Hitsugaya pegou o caderno e ficou observando o desenho durante algum tempo sem falar nada. Hinamori havia feito um belo trabalho.

A figurava mostrava um homem sentado, observando atentamente um amontoado de papéis e segurando fortemente uma caneta na mão. Realmente era Hitsugaya. Era ele fazendo o trabalho que sua "eficiente secretária" deveria ter feito mas não fez. Ele deu um sorriso de canto e devolveu o caderno para a garota que o olhava com os enormes olhos chocolate cheios de expectativa e ansiedade.

- E então... O que achou...? - Ela estava com medo. Será que ele tinha gostado. Talvez se ele achasse ela sem talento, ele poderia abandonar o projeto e tudo iria por água abaixo! NÃO! Ficar trancada no porão durante duas semanas, sem inspiração era demais para ela. Ela fechou os olhos com força e esperou.

- Acho que vai ficar esplêndido quando ficar pronto. - Ele ainda tinha um sorriso de canto na face, vendo a garota fechar os olhos com força, possivelmente, por medo da reação dele.

- Você acha? - Momo abriu o olhos e encarou Toushirou.

- Tenho certeza. - Ele se levantou, conseguindo sentir suas pernas e braços novamente.

Hinamori abriu os dois olhos e ficou encarnando estupefata o rapaz fazer alguns alongamentos. Ele tinha dito que achava que ia ficar esplêndido? Sério mesmo? Sem brincadeira? Foi então que ela não conseguiu se conter. Abriu um grande e luminoso sorriso e se atirou nas costas de Hitsugaya - que tinha acabado de terminar seus alongamentos - e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- ARIGATOU SHIRO-CHAN!

Toushirou piscou uma vez. Duas. Três. Foi só na quarta que ele se deu conta da posição que estavam e do apelido que ela tinha acabado de dar a ele. Ele virou o rosto para fitar Hinamori, que tinha um grande alegria na face e os olhos fechados. Ele sentiu-se corar com a proximidade. Ele podia sentir o hálito fresco dela, batendo em seu rosto e o cheiro bom de pêssegos que ela emanava. Então seu rosto esquentou. Muito.

Com Hinamori foi quase a mesma coisa. Ela sentiu o cheiro de menta que vinha dele e o calor dele era tão bom, que tentou ela e não soltar ele durante um bom tempo.

Pena que a realidade sempre volta rápido demais...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOMEN! GOMEN! Não era a minha intenção... - Momo estava mais vermelha que um tomate.

- "O que foi que me deu? Acho que tenho que parar de tomar café preto e começar a tentar um café com leite de manhã..."

- Uhm... Ahm... Não tem problema... Eu meio que gostei... - Hitsugaya estava meio incerto: Ele estava falando do abraço, do apelido ou dos dois?

A garota piscou algumas vezes, até processar a fala do homem. Ela ficou mais vermelha que antes - se isso era possível - e começou a olhar para os sapatos, achando-os bastante interessantes no momento.

- Ahm... Falei do apelido... Ninguém nunca tinha me chamado assim antes... - Hitsugaya coçou a cabeça e virou o rosto para o lado, visivelmente sem graça. - Se quiser, não me importo que me chame assim... Já que vamos ficar... erm... trabalhando juntos agora...

A garota ainda estava vermelha, mas levantou a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso para ele.

- Como você quiser, Hit... Shiro-chan! - Hinamori olhou para o relógio antigo que mantinha ali e ficou surpresa ao ver o horário.

- Nossa! Já é quase meia noite! Acho que ficamos aqui em baixo tempo demais...

- Acho melhor eu ir indo então... Tenho que acordar cedo... - Era mentira. Hitsugaya estava acostumado com poucas horas de sono, mas resolveu ir embora antes que acabasse fazendo alguma coisa incontrolável e irrervesível...

- Eu levo você até a porta! - A moça abriu a porta do porão e ambos voltaram para a casa da pintora. Hinamori conduziu Hitsugaya até a porta e deu um sorriso.

- Obrigada por ter aceitado, Shiro-chan.

- Não foi nada... Ahm... Posso ligar para você, para acertamos um horário para amanhã?

- CLARO! Erm... Quer dizer... Claro!

Hitsugaya deu um pequeno sorriso, ao se inclinar e tocar levemente a bochecha dela com os lábios, dando um pequeno beijo de despedida.

- Até amanhã, Hinamori.

Enquanto ele se afastava, uma estupefata Hinamori colocou a mão na bochecha beijada e deu um pequeno sussurro:

- Boa noite, Shiro-chan.

* * *

_**N.A: RERERE! REVIVI DAS CINZAS GALERË! 8D'**_

_**Sério gente, desculpa mesmo. Fui negligente demais com essa pobre fic! D:**_

_**Mas vou tentar dar uma guinada na coitada.**_

_**E aí gostaram? Ficou bonitinho? Ficou podre? Preciso melhor alguma coisa?**_

_**Aceito críticas e suguestões sempre! Mas coisas construtivas, certo?!**_

_**Até a próxima, amiguinhos! -acho que estou começando a ficar idiota com a idade...-**_

P.S: Hinamori deixou de ser escultora e agora vai ser pintora... O que acham?


End file.
